Golden and famous
by Camelianne
Summary: Hinata isn't your normal cup of tea,she is one of the biggest entrepreneurs in the entire world and she owns a nightclub. A blonde man from her past reconects with her,but they have some dark secrets from their past. Will they manage to have a happy end? Mature language and mature content.I do not own Naruto.


I do not own Naruto,these are not my songs also..I do not own them but daamn,they are good!

"It is a wonderful day to listen to some Black Sabbath" was her first thought. The sun was shining through the window, as she was lying in the master bed. Even if she had some night guests from time to time, she prefered to sleep all by myself in this big, spacious bed, that she didn't want to share.

She got up and took the phone that sat on the night stand. Right before she went to the bathroom she turned on the laptop and put Paranoid and smiled brightly and after that she went to take a shower.

While she put some shampoo in my long black hair my mind went back,exactly when she first discovered this band. She found an old album hidden behind Neji's drawer. Even though at first she was surprised by her cousin's taste in music, she couldn't help stealing that album and other CD albums that she found. She wasn't really searching his stuff, just wanted to clean the room a little bit ,because he was out most of the time at the college and at work and the place was full of dust. And she wanted to make him a surprise, because he was the only member in the whole family that didn't treated her like shit.

After she listened to the first song, at first she was a little bit traumatized but after the second song she thought that for the first time in her life, she could identify herself with something. The velocity of the guitar, the force of the singer and the power of the drums made made her feel safe and strong, stronger than the awful words that came from my father's mouth and the rest of the family. She felt strong, the only thing that missed from her life, excepting the fact that the only person that made her feel strong was a blonde haired boy that left without a clue from her she will always love him for awakening my spirit ,the main reason that made her the person that outstanded in the present.

She walked out of the bathroom covered in a long purple towel and went straight to her closet and picked the clothes for a new and busy day at her office .She was a notorious entrepreneur, her ambition and determination made her unique and fearful in a world dominated by wasn't a typical cup of tea ,in fact she hated tea. She was more like a tequila shot or like a strong black coffee ,you wouldn't fuck with her.

Ruling an empire could make someone be very serious and responsible in the business,but Hinata hated to be bored. She found an escape in her nightclub "Empire",the best in the whole is to short so spend it in a boring room just to didn't need that shit.

The simple idea of spending an another night at that nightclub gave her a sweet was a nice Friday to rule the world.

After dressing up and make up,she took the lunch prepared by her maid and the hot coffee and went straight to her Lambourghini Aventador and went straight to her office.

Hyuuga Enterprises was a known company in the entire world. The business and the technological area were transformed to a high new level with the help and touch from Hyuuga Enterprises and especially from Hinata's was a huge effort to start on her own but of course ,she had the help of her cousin Neji who was a engineer as her and the legal help of Kakashi, one of her best friends and one of the best lawyers in the Japan .It was a busy day, taking important decisions and planning the future events before the launching of the new products and the time just flew it was the lunch break, Kakashi took his sandwich and sat by Hinata's side while she ate some ramen.

"You should stop eating that crap, it's not healthy" said Kakashi while she sighed was taller than Hinata, looking very good and even though he was 32 years old,he looked like he was 25 years old. He was athletic, with the perfect package: muscles and brain and woman would want his attention and his perfect body but he was focused more to get someone else's attention. More precisely, from a tall pink haired girl with a short temper and green eyes.

"You should stop lecturing me like know that she is more capable of doing the over protective mother role than you" said Hinata while she took a noodle with her chopsticks.

"Please can we not talk about her? Last night she holded me on the phone until 4 in the it wasn't an interesting call about the meaning of life or something but about that damned Sasuke." said Kakashi with a huge sigh.

"Oh fuck, that sounds really awful and boring. I'm so glad that I told her if I heard that son of a fuck's name again coming from her mouth I will turn her long hair into a big hawk during the night .I can't stand him ,not after what he did to her."said Hinata with an annoyed voice

"Ditto ,sister! And I'm more worried of the rumour that I've heard from Shino in which he caught Sasuke snorting some cocaine last Friday when he was at the bathroom in the club. I'm worried for Sakura that she will try again to be with him" said Kakashi with a worried voice.

"After my cold and dead body! I will wait and see the opportunity and I will talk with Sakura and I will keep an eye after Sasuke. Even though I don't stand the way he acts, he is still Itachi's brother and I promised to him that I will take care of him."

Kakashi went a little closer to her, a gesture that wasn't surprising between them. He leaned to her and showed a mischievous smile to Hinata.

"What? What did I said?" asked Hinata with an ironic tone.

"Do you know who's coming tonight in town? "

"If your answer isn't Tom Hiddleston or Kurt Cobain revived or Ozzy Osbourne, I will not give a flying fuck about who's coming" said Hinata while she leaned on her desk to grab her cigarette package and her lighter.

"Well that's too bad, ,I've wanted to tell you that Naruto is returning tonight in Konoha" said Kakashi smiling softly.

Her cigar that was standing between her lips fell on the desk while she looked at Kakashi with a shocked gaze. She couldn't believe it .She couldn't believe that Naruto Uzumaki was returning to the town after eight years.

"Why the fuck haven't you told me earlier?" said Hinata with an angry voice. She couldn't believe it how Kakashi couldn't tell her this "minor detail". She was pissed. He knew how much she was interested in him,even after he left the town suddenly with his father.

"Well, I've found out this morning from Kiba which he got a text from him last night,so.."

She groaned with annoyance. Kiba is a fucker guys knew from such a fucking long time but wouldn't be bothered to tell her. Guys . What can you expect from them?

"And what are his plans? Have you heard something? "asked Hinata with a curious tone.

"Well,he will arrive in two hours and he said that he wanted to go to the Empire. He said he was intrigued by the notoriety of the place and wanted to see all by himself what is with this fuss about the club" said Kakashi while she winked at Hinata.

She leaned on her desk to pick the cigarette and she put it between her crimson lips. She lighted it with her custom made lighter and started to think about what Kakashi was intrigued, to meet the boy that she loved in the childhood after so many years..it was a challenge,to see his reaction while he saw the new version of her. Before,she was shy,she would blush like hell when she wanted to say something to was hyperactive, a little bit clueless and he saw her just as a friend,more like a buddy. But now..she was curious to see what could happen.

And she loved the suspense and the thrill.

She put her cigarette in the ashtray and looked at Kakashi while she smiled brightly,full of adrenaline.

"Well my dear friend,if you say that he is intrigued by my nightclub,I will give him something to be amazed" said the brunette with an evil grin.

The day passed quickly after Kakashi and Hinata returned back to work. It was 9 and a half and the party would start at eleven o'clock,but Hinata had to be there at 10 and a half to be sure that everything was would always arrive before any party because she was an OCD chick, who wanted everything to be in a perfect state,even though sometimes,the club will smell after party like weed, spilled booze or dry had to be there to see the guests that bring pot at the party,after when Zabuza or Ibiki,her security guards find would always bring them two alternatives: or they leave the pot right there and go to the party silently,or if they refuse,she would call the police and she would make sure that they would go to the prison. Sometimes,some sneaky customers manage to go past her security check and that thing in particular annoys the crap out of her .She didn't want to have trouble with the police,but sometimes it was beyond her power.

"If I think better,I should hire more security guards.I mean,Zabuza and Ibiki are the best,but even Ceasar needed some help when he was ruling Rome." thought Hinata while she was washing her body. "I should really ask Zabuza about this thing,maybe he could recommend some people to wouldn't be a problem whatsoever."

After she finished the shower,she went out straight to her closet,wearing only a long purple sat right there,thinking what she could wear. She watched all her clothes and wondered what style should approach for this evening: Business?Maybe he would think that she was ?It would show that she tries too hard and it's gonna be embarrassing.

She nodded annoyed by herself and took a simple pair of skinny leather black jeans and a lila under verst with a leather black jacket. She chose some black Louboutins high heels and made her classic smokey eye,with some nude that she took her ANBU mask for the theme and put it with a curious look on her looked in the mirror,and smiled brightly under the mask.

"It's gonna be such an awesome night!"she said excited.

She arrived 30 minutes earlier before the party she opened the front door of the nightclub,she could smell the known perfume of the smelled like pines and trees,because she hated the classic smelles in the bars of the old cigars and wasted boose with puke. "Disgusting" thought immediately when she imagined the scene.

At the bar, Kakashi and Shikamaru , one of her oldest good friends, were having a deep conversation with Kakashi while they drank some whiskey. Next to them,two tall girls with long hair,one of them wearing an unusual color of pale pink on her hair and the other had blonde hair, were drinking some Cosmopolitan,while the blonde haired girl was patting the shoulder with compassion and care to the pink haired gesture put a question mark in the mind of the dark haired girl,and soon she joined them while she took her electronic cigarette and inhaled some of the smoke while she pat on the pinquette shoulder. She turned around,having tears in her green jade eyes and the only thing that was on the brunette's mind was the clasp knife that she had in her desk at the office ,while she thought about that asshole that she was crying about.

"So,where can I find Sasuke to cut his balls off?" said Hinata while she blowed the smoke gently.

"Hinata,you're not helping me if you talk like this! said Sakura with a bored voice. He needs some help,but he refuses it!He refuses me to help him!"

"That motherfucker needs to grow up and stop acting like an emo teenager! Can you believe it? To shut the door in front of your face? He doesn't need help, he needs a kick in his ass! " said Ino while she drank the rest of the Cosmo.

Hinata put two fingers on her lips and whistled loudly, to the bartender and made a short gesture with her right hand while she sighed loudly. The bartender nodded and brought another round of Cosmopolitan for the girls and a glass with whiskey. She took her drink and cheered with the girls and drank slowly. She could feel the heat and the strength of the liquor inside her throat and relaxed a little.

"Look,if he doesn't want your help,then stay away. You should help the ones that ask for your help, like me for example! Said Hinata while she laughed. You could help by trying to prevent me to act stupid and shitty while Naruto is here tonight!

"You bitch ,you haven't told us he will come back in Konoha! Shannaro! said Sakura punching Hinata's shoulder.

"Where would've been the fun if I told you earlier darling?"said Hinata while she showed her the tongue.

"You need more than just this drink to act normal,said Ino while she laughed loudly. Sakura,do you remember how Hinata would blush when she was around him? It was so adorable!" said Ino while she laughed.

"Oh yeah,so freaking adorable, I'm so glad that I moved on with this beahviour." Said Hinata while she was inhaling more of her electronic cigarette. She wanted to quit,but the stress made her super aggressive and she wanted an outlet. For her was smoking, maybe a little bit of drinking and the last was the sex. She wanted to keep the best at the end,because it was once in a blue moon when she would use that alternative.

"So,what should I do regarding Sasuke?" asked Sakura with teary eyes.

While Ino was giving the same speech as the last time, Hinata went to the boys and she saw that the group became bigger because Shino,Choji Kiba and Neji with Lee joined Kakashi and Shikamaru. Hinata took her glass and drank it all in one sip and joined them while she felt the heat embracing her couldn't wait for the party to start already.

"Looks that the beauty finally thought of joining us" said Neji while he was exhaling some smoke.

"Brother, you always guys are okay? Do you want more drinks? First are from the house!"said Hinata with a huge smile on her face. She put her Anbu mask on and laughed full of boys joined her and put their Anbu masks on,which made her even happier than brought her such a good vibe? The arrival of Naruto in the town?The fact that she had such good friends and remembered what she asked? Hard to know.

"Are you excited for Naruto to come? "said Kiba with a huge smirk on his face.

"That reminded me,idiot,that you haven't called me to tell the news! Asshole!" said Hinata while she showed him the middle finger.

"Oh Hinata,don't be upset because of him,you know that dogs forget easily what they have to do when they have a toy" said Shino with a cold voice while he had a glass of vodtka.

"What do you mean, you bug freak?" said Kiba with an annoyed voice.

Everybody laughed harder when they heard the conversation, but the attention of Hinata was divided between her emotions and the group and the party. What was she gonna react when she will see him? She loved him in the childhood,and when she thought of him,she felt some butterflies in her stomach,but this feeling was slowly,but certain,fading away. "What should I do?" thought Hinata

She was patted on her shoulder and she was seeing Zabuza with an emotionless expression on his asked her if she was ready to see the guest list and the verification protocol. She sighed stressed and a little bit excited.

The party's gonna start soon.

After two hours,the party was on. The loud music scereamed through the speakers and everybody was dancing on the dance floor. Her friends were having a great time,Kiba danced with a girl,in a sexy style on the dance music and she was totally hipnotised by him. Shikamaru was drinking some shots with Kakashi and Choji and hive fived eachother after they finished the challenge. Shino and Lee were having a deep conversation and they were never distracted by what was going on. Ino and Sakura were dancing on the dance floor and every male on the dance floor was watching them,mesmerized. Soon after that,Tenten,Neji's fiancée was dragging Neji on the dance floor,while he was wearing an animalic expression while she was watching her. "He will have her later in the bathroom,what a drag" thought Hinata while she was laughing. She watched the entire party from her office,located on the third floor of the office was sound proof,but she could feel the vibrations of the walls. Everybody was having so much fun,dancing,kissing,drinking. The mood was on,the dancers were doing a great job on the mini stages in the club. The girls on the dancing crew were doing a great job mentaining the atmosphere intact,while they were dancing on the stripping pole. Hinata smiled when she saw them,while she remembered of old and good times.

"-Where is he?" thought excited Hinata while she was sipping another glass of was the the fourth glass and she wasn't even dizzy.

She was searching for him on the entire place but he wasn't anywhere. After a while,she sighed and returned to the black desk that was there and thought sadly: " I really wanted him to be it was possible,to fuck him on this huge would've been nice."

She wasn't no angel,not anymore at least. And the partying that "he" was doing and the pictures on the Instagram that she was seeing from Sakura's profile confirmed her that he wasn't a saint either. "So much has changed Naruto. But I wish from the bottom of my heart that you hadn't the same reasons as me to cause this change" thought sadly Hinata.

Her phone ringed suddenly, being the only main source of the noise in the room. She puted the phone on her speaker and listened distracted by her own thoughts.

"What happened Ibiki?" said Hinata with a plain voice.

"Boss,he is here." Said Ibiki with a formal voice.

"Finally! " thought Hinata while she sighed.

She went to the bathroom of the office and looked carefully in the was looking perfect,the make-up was on point and she was happy with the redness in her cheeks from the whiskey.

She went again to the desk and looked on the security cameras. He was sitting on a couch,in the VIP area with an annoyed face,but still looked so was listening to a redhaired man sitiing next to him. Sasuke was looking away from him and that annoyed Hinata. "I'm not in the mood for this annoying brat,but what can I say?They are best friends."

She headed down the stairs and she could feel the music in her party was crazy,everybody was dancing like some animals in their mating period and she loved the pure sensation that she was experiencing right was true,full of life and electric. The inhibition went to the trash when she saw everybody and thought of him.

"I want to dance with him and to feel this vibe more,when I'm feeling his arms on my hips and his breath on my lips" thought Hinata full of passion. She needed this,it was her primar instinct and need in that moment.

She went through the people and she put her mask on to hide her emotions and the huge blush on her cheeks. The adrenaline she was feeling right now made her scream inside her mind full of is the true life,this is everything we need.

She went to the VIP area,after she went upstairs on the second floor. She inhaled deeply and went to his table and tried to have a confident voice and this is what she was she truly hoped that he would like this version as much as the old one.

He was talking with Sasuke and it was crystal water clear that he was fully pissed about red head who was sitting akwardly between them,tried to calm down the spirits but he didn't succeed with his task. Even when he was arguing,he was sexy and full of personality,as she remembered.

Even though eight years have passed,he remained in a way,the same. He was taller than before,and his style truly he was a teenager he was wearing a pair of orange pants and jumpsuit and a black ,Naruto Uzumaki was wearing a white shirt and a pair of classy black pants and a pair of black shoes. He was smoking gently from his cigar while he was putting his hand through his short could've gone to the office like that or conquer the was amazed and captivated,while she bit her bottom went straight to them,hoping that her presence would his distract him from the argument.

"Good evening gentleman,I hope you like this party and everything is on point,as you wish"said Hinata with an confident voice.

He watched her,with an annoyed expression on his face. He exhaled,bored,and said:

"Yeah,it could've been better if your colleague would come already with the passed five minutes and I'm thirsty as fuck,so if you could,you and your coworker should do your fucking job.

Hinata's mood went from happy and excited to shocked and annoyed in 1 was annoyed by his tone and she was preparing to take her mask off and start arguing with him but she realized that her,wearing the mask made him confuse her with a bit her tongue and smiled brightly,full of anger and thought"Let's play a little bit with this fucker to show him some maners."

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience " **sir"** ,said Hinata with a sarcastic voice. Our waitress,Lydia is quite new and she probably went to manage the other customers,while the other colleague is in the break. I will return shortly with your drinks!

"You chicks are so dumb!Why the fuck can't you just do your jobs? said Sasuke with as he spoke went to him as she looked at the brunette boy with eyes were red and dilatated,and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Wow,look at that,it seems that your friend is a little bit high! I wonder what Miss Hinata would say about know..she hates calling the cops but she also hates the risks of getting her club closed."

"-Lady,watch your tone! Do you know who is this man?" said the redhaired boy with a cold tone.

Hinata rolled her eyes but nobody could see as she wore her replied with an ironic voice:

"-Unfortunately I know mister,such a drag for me,but what can I say?My job is my job,even though I have to serve spoilt pricks like your buddies,sitting over there" said Hinata as she waved her hand casually.

Naruto looked even more annoyed and laughed shortly while he took a sip from his glass and replied:

"-Where is your boss? said Naruto with a sarcastic tone. I would like to see what Hinata would think about your attitude that is such a problem"

"My attitude problem?If he wants to fuck with me,I will show him some attitude problem!" thought Hinata with annoyance.

"-Sir,she was talking with the security crew about some issues but she told me about you and your friends and told me to wait a little bit because the surprise will start any moment!" said Hinata with an ironic tone.

-What surprise?

-Oh Sir,you will be amazed by it, I'm sure about it! said while she left from the table.

She went straight to the stairs and headed to the main stage,where the DJ was mixing the pushed everybody that was standing on her way,and she could saw Kakashi looking concerned at her,when she saw her furious walk.

Konohamaru, Naruto's best friend from the childhood was mixing the CD's and was having a great time while he was changing the music. Hinata took her mask down and speaked something at his ear. He looked at her and smiled and after that she took an earphone and went away from the stage. After that she was heading to another pair of circular stairs that leaded to the pole talked on the ear phone and the girlsthat were dancing there, went to the stairs,going past Hinata. She continued to climb to the top of the dancefloor,where the pole was starting.

Konohamaru stopped the music with a beat which made the people confused and curious. The VIP section went at the edge of the glass fence of that floor,curious and a little bit worried,including Naruto which he wondered,what surprise could Hinata make.

-Ladies and gentleman,I'm hoping you're having a great time! Said Konohamaru and everybody screamed and gave a ripple of ,the owner of Empire, Hinata Hyuuga,the best boss in the world wanted to tell you all something! Ladies and gentleman,I present you: Hinata Hyuuga!

After that reply, Hinata climbed down the pole,while she was moving in a sexy circular mode,on Turn me on from Nicki Minaj and the lights were on landed perfectly on her high heels and started to dance started screaming when she saw her bold moves. She took her mask and threw it away,bringing more applause and whistles. She started to sway slowly to the rhythm and started to climb again the pole,while she embraced the pole with her legs and took away her hands,staying perfectly in balance. The rapple of applause continued and everybody screamed even louder than before,including Kiba and Kakashi. She put her hands again on the pole and balanced with force,spinning around the pole, gasped shocked but again,she landed perfectly in a split. In that moment,everybody cheered her happily and enthusiastic about her dance and her talent. She bowed gracefully with her head and standed up.

"I'm so glad that these jeans are super stretchy" thought Hinata relieved.

"-Thank you so much for the applause and for your presence,right here,tonight! I also wanted to thank my employees for making such a good job and also thank our customers for bringing their Anbu masks,the main theme of the night! Because I hope you feel as perfect as I feel with yu tonight, I announce that everybody gets a round of drinks from the house!

Everybody gasped shocked and cheered her while they were screaming their lungs out and gave applause with all of their might. She bowed again and after that,she looked directly to the VIP section,where a pair of blue eyes looked at her with shock and awe.

"You fucked up big time you asshole." thought Naruto in that moment.

After she went out of the stage,the party continued and so was she,after she took a bottle of Jack Daniel's,the only man that wouldn't hurt her feelings. When Kakashi asked her what happened,she nodded as she wouldn't talk about her encounter with the grabbed his hand and leaded him to the dancefloor. She couldn't care less if that stupid blonde man went back to his mysterious home where he has hid all of these years,she didn't gave a single fuck. If anyone fucks with hher,she will fuck better and stronger than anyone. "That fucking bastard,I was so excited for fucking nothing!" said the brunette with anger.

She knew how she could get rid of all of this anger. The answer was simple: dancing.

She swayed on the dance floor, in a slow rhythm while Rihanna was singing Needed Me. She moved her hips and her hands like she was under a spell,her moves were perfect and syncronised to the song. She took a cigarette,throwing away the electronic one straight to the wall in her furious state. She needed something strong: booze,a chocolate cigarette and whiskey were the main definition of strong.

She felt Kakashi's hands on her and in that moment she was happy for having such great friends that would leave her in peace and just be there,standing with her when she needed,without saying a 's what she just danced,and she could see her friends,coming to her,on the dancefloor.

"Oh no,I don't want them to interrogate me,said her as she grabbed Kakashi closer to her and hugged him tighter."

"They just want to be there for you,so just let them be." said Kakashi as he laughed.

Sakura and Ino dragged Hinata and Kiba,Shikamaru and Shino sat behind the girls,blocking the way in case she would like to run away. Neji and ten Ten and Lee sat behind Kakashi. He looked at her with a bright smile and said:

"You should give in Hyuuga!You're surrounded!

Hinata looked at him full of indignation,but after she saw the expressions of her friends,looking friendly at her and laughing,she couldn#t help it as she laughed hard.

"Hinata,after those bold moves you gave for all of us,we have to have you only for us! said Ino with an enthusiastic voice. You are forbidded to dance with anyone else except us and these guys!

Sakura laughed hard as she saw Hinata's shocked face and everybody joined Sakura and started to laugh.

The girls started to dance once again, Sakura was dancing with Kakashi and Ino with Shikamaru while Hinata was dancing with Kiba who was slightly drunk and started to put his hands where he shouldn't and sraered getting embarrassed by this situation and looked around for help,but everybody was busy. Suddenly Shino ans Choji appeared and took Kiba away from her and said goodbye to Hinata as they dragged him outside. She was glad to be a little bit alone for a few minutes to dance all by herself. The only persons she could dance dirty on the dancefloor were Kakashi and Hidan and the rest of the gang,because she was confortable around them but not around Kiba because he would always see her more than a friend and she saw him only as a brother. "Awkward situation" thought Hinata as she started to relax.

Rihanna started to sing again,with "Where have you been ",and the dancefloor got wilder and even more electric than started to dance alone,without a worry,and she could see the couples having a great time,looking more and more excited and the atmosphere being less and less inhibited. She felt happy and calm,as she went with the vibe.

 _"I could make love on this song, again and again and again._." thought happily Hinata until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Who the fuck wants to intrerrupt me now?" replied irritated the brunette until she saw the blonde right behind her back with a shocked expression on his face."It gets better and better" thought bitterly the brunette.

"Wow,if looks would kill,I would be dead right now" said ironically Naruto. His presence next to her made her silent and a little bit impacient,while she raised an eyebrow .

He scratched his head slightly embarrassed and replied:

" I have to apologize for my behavior Hinata, I didn't meant to be rude to you,especially when you tried to see personally if I was pleased with the service. I just had a very rough night and I hope that I can manage to make it up to you want,I will leave." Said the blonde with a sad voice.

She looked at him without knowing what to say or to didn't want him to leave,she just wanted to have a nice Friday night and it was all gone.

"Nah,it's okay Naruto,you don't have to do anything said Hinata with a plain voice. I understand and you don't have to feel guilty for anything, especially because of me."

"Oh no,I insist that I should make it up to you. I arrive after eight years and it's not okay to burst out at you for nothing. I insist."

Her face lighted with joy as she heard his apologise. He didn't change at all,he was still the sweetest man she has ever met.

"Well,if you insist that much,you should make it up by dancing with me." said Hinata smirking at him. He was shocked by her reply, wondering what happened with the shy girl she knew before and who was this girl in front of him. She got taller,her curves were perfectly showing in these new clothes and he enjoyed that she was more braver in front of him than before,when he was fighting to get two words clearly,without stuttering from her.

While he was looking at the new Hinata,the one that intrigued him, Party Monster from the Weeknd started to burst the speakers.

"Well, lady, if you insist, I shall accept your request" said Naruto as he took her hands and start to spin her around.

She went more closer to his body as he guided her body and leaded their way to the dancefloor. They syncronised perfectly to the beat and the singer ,as he was holding his hands on her moved her hips in a circular mode as she shimmed in his arms. He spinned her graciously,as he was dancing with her for years and leaded her to his body,finally turned with her back against his body and started to get slowly down,her body sticked to his followed her lead,as he was feeling her warm skin against his shirt. He swallowed,hard and tried to think at anything except him pulling her hair back as he penetrated her.

 _"No,no,no,no,no"_ thought concentrated Naruto. _" Think of anything else"_

Hinata then turned around once again and put her hands around his shoulders and smiled brightly,her cheeks being a little bit red and as her eyes followed his with a huge hunger. " _I said earlier if looks would kill,I would be dead,but now,I feel that I would be kissed and even more than that._ " thought Naruto aroused.

"You dance absolutely great Naruto! I had so much fun! said Hinata as she was gasping for air. She looked at him as he had an animalic and fierce look in his eyes,making her feel naked in front of him. She opened slowly her mouth,shocked in awe and passion,without knowing what to say after that. He grabbed her hand as he leaned her to him, grabbing her body closer to him. She looked straight to him, inhaling abruptly as she felt his breath on her sensitive skin. She was turned on, fully captivated in his blue eyes. She put her arms once again on his shoulders and kissed his cheek slowly. She leaned to his ear and said" Welcome back Naruto"

She was trying to distance herself a little bit from him just to make herself stop before she would try to fuck him right there on the dance floor but it was in vain,as he grabbed her chin slowly and kissed her in a passionate way.

The song stopped and another popped right after but she stopped dancing and he as well,as their kiss started to get wilder and wilder. He dragged her closer to his body as he put his hands on her back and she was grabbing his shirt and tried to get closer and closer…

"What the fuck are you doing?You stupid whore!" said a voice behind Naruto's back. They interrupted the kiss abruptly as they heard the screaming voice. Behind Naruto's back,was Sasuke with a bottle of beer in one of his hands as he balanced as he walked towards them.

"Sasuke,watch your fucking mouth! said an angry Naruto as he clenched his fists. Hinata grabbed his arm before he would try to hit him. "Naruto,it's okay,I can handle this" said Hinata through the loud music.

"That stupid bitch should get the fuck out of my friend or I swear to God I'll smash this bottle on her head! said Sasuke with a furious and cold voice. The red haired friend of Naruto tried to grab Sasuke's beer but he reacted and pushed him on the floor. Naruto yelled at him as he tried to put Hinata behind's his back. Kakashi and Sakura were behind her back and Kakashi tried to interfere between Naruto and Sasuke to calm the spirits.

"Go to hell Hatake or I will kill you right here!" said Sasuke as he tried to hit him with the bottle.

"Fuck,this is not good"thought Hinata as she called Zabuza to solve this and he would arrive shortly but she was worried about the guests who were dancing without a care in the world.

Hinata sneaked out behind's Naruto's back and Kakashi and tried to calm down the drunk and Naruto screamed her name as she tried to grab the bottle from his hands,but he retreated shortly and after that he threw the bottle on the put the band at his back and took a jack-knife as he walked toward her with speed as he tries to stab her. Everybody screamed but she screamed at them to go away as she concentrated to prepare for the remembered the words of his friend Kakuzu as he instructed her in fighting: the first rule in an attack with the knife was to avoid the trajectory of the attacker and after that you have to block his arm and that's what she did.

He was in front of her but she moved to the right as he was surprised by the movement and she grabbed his left hand with the knife towards him and kicked him between his grabbed the knife in her arms and went forward as she grabbed his wrist in the opposite direction as Sasuke started to scream in pain as he collapsed on his knees as he swear at her but she wasn't paying attention to what has happened. Zabuza and Ibiki were arriving and imobilised Sasuke with handcuffs as they leaded him to the exit.

"First,get him to the hospital guys I've broken his wrist when I grabbed the knife" said Hinata with a huskiness in her voice.

They approved silently as they went to the turned around as she could see Naruto's cheeks red of fury and Sakura and Kakashi were pale as they witnessed what they saw.

"Guys,are you alright?" said Hinata with a worried voice.

Naruto laughed ironically as he looked at her with shock and fear in his eyes.

"You almost died a few seconds ago and you ask us if we are okay?"

Hinata smiled as she told him:

"You didn't have to worry guys, I am a practicing Krav Maga so this type of attacks are something normal in this sport.I should thank Kakuzu for signing me up to his courses."

Sakura was holding Kakashi as she was on the verge of put her hand on her mouth as she tried to stop a hold her looked at Hinata with worry but he sighed tensioned as he hold Sakura.

Naruto on the other hand was shaking full of went straight to him,as the red haired man went to put her hand on his shoulder,trying to calm him still hold the knife in her hand,as she putted on the back of her jeans.

"Naruto,I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him" said the red haired with a sad voice.

"It's okay Gaara,you don't have to feel guilty,he is uncontrollable. I didn't think he was so worse with his addiction and I thought that it was just one of his moods. After this..I don't know what to say anymore" said Naruto with sadness and guilt in his voice.

"You don't have to feel guilty you two.I knew that Sasuke has a grudge against me,so it's okay,it's nothing that you could've done. Thank you for trying to stop him." said Hinata addressing to the red haired man.

"It's Gaara,you don't have to worry,everybody would to that to protect someone's dear. Especially one of Naruto's friends." said Gaara while he smiled at her.

Naruto grabbed a cigarette from his pack and put it between his lips as he had no emotion on his felt bad as he saw him with the guilt in his eyes.

"Naruto,you don't have to feel bad for me because it was my duty to protect you guys,because I was the only one who knew self defence and he could've stabbed you or Gaara or Kakashi or even Sakura.I'm okay,you don't have to worry" said Hinata with worry in her voice.

"I'm not mad at you Hinata,but it's hard to go back to a normal mood after I saw this..said as he lighted up his cigarette and inhaled the smoke."Gaara,we have to go to the hospital to see what the fuck happened to that ruined the entire night for me and he's got to explain himself for what he did."said Naruto as he exhaled the smoke.

Gaara nodded as he went to the waved at Hinata as he left,looking at her with admiration in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that this night turned out like this: I started it..now it ended like this..I'm sorry that you hadn't have a nice night when you arrived Naruto.I wish I could repair this." said Hinata as she sighed deeply.

He looked at her as he took another smoke and smiled full of was surprised by his smile,and also by him as he took her hand and kissed it sincerely.

"You were right about the surprise,I really enjoyed also,this dance and this atmosphere,is great and fun..well except this incident.I really had fun and I'm really glad that we danced so don't worry" said Naruto as he blinked at her.

She remained shocked as she saw him going to the exit,without knowing what to turned around and looked directly to Hinata as he smirked:

"We will see again soon! Good night!"

Hinata looked at him,full of shock and she started to blush a little bit.

It was indeed,a great night.


End file.
